


I’ll keep you safe

by KellytheWarriorMaiden22



Category: Xiaolin Chronicles, Xiaolin Showdown (Cartoon)
Genre: Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-13 05:02:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13563390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KellytheWarriorMaiden22/pseuds/KellytheWarriorMaiden22
Summary: Tiny Sim has a nightmare and Jack is there to comfort him





	I’ll keep you safe

Tiny Sim snuggled against the pillows as he waited for Jack to change into his PJ’s. Tiny Sim has gotten used to sleeping in Jack’s bed and Jack didn’t seem to mind. Tiny Sim enjoyed the feeling of Jack’s warm body. It was comforting, and it helped him sleep better. Jack finished doing whatever work he was doing and put on his Pajamas.

He turned off the lights and climbed into the bed with his intern. He pulled the covers over them and snuggled up against Tiny Sim wrapping his arms around him. He gave him a soft kiss on the forehead. “Sweet dreams Tiny Sim.” The boy buried his face into Jack’s chest smiling. “Good night Jack.” He closed his eyes and let sleep overtake him. The hours went by and it was quiet, until Tiny Sim started whimpering and groaning in his sleep.

He turned around on his other side and gripped the blankets tight. He started to breath heavy and was breaking out into a sweat. He kicked the blankets off and let out a cry. “N-no stop! Help me!” he started thrashing about in his sleep. Jack was startled awake and saw Tiny Sim throwing a fit in his sleep. Jack sat up quickly and grabbed the boy by his shoulders and shook him.

“Tiny Sim! Wake up! It’s just a dream!” This caused Sim to thrash more violently. “G-get away from me!” Jack took the boy into his arms and held him close to his chest shushing him. “Shhh...shhh... it’s okay. I’m right here. Nothing is going to hurt you. Open your eyes.” Tiny Sim’s eyes snapped open and he let out a scream. He looked around wildly and felt a pair of soft lips press against his cheek repeatedly. He looked up and met Jack’s worried eyes.

“Are you okay?” He whispered gently. Tiny Sim choked back a sob and buried his face into Jack’s chest and cried. Jack’s heart broke when he heard the boy’s sobs. He stood up with Tiny Sim in his arms and walked around the room for a bit. “Shhh don’t cry. It was just a dream. It’s not real. Jack is here.” Tiny Sim wrapped his arms around Jack’s neck and let his tears soak his shirt.

Jack sat back down on his bed and placed Tiny Sim on his lap. He began to rock back and forth and whisper sweet nothings into the boy’s ear. Tiny Sim’s cries began to die down and he rested his head on Jack’s chest. “There you go. That’s a good boy. It’s okay. It’s all okay.” Jack cooed. Tiny Sim let out a hiccup and wiped his eyes. Jack kissed the top of his head.

“You okay now?” Tiny Sim nodded his head. “Y-yeah. I’m okay.” Jack held him tighter. “Do you want to talk about you dream?” Tiny Sim nodded his head. “Yeah.” “Tell me what happened.” Tiny Sim took a shaky breath. “I dreamed that…the weasels turned on me and tried to eat me. I tried to get away from them, b-but I couldn’t and they all pounced on me and started to eat me alive! Tiny Sim started crying again. “The pain felt so real and no one was there to help me! I was so scared!”

Jack held the boy tighter against his chest and rubbed his back. “Oh, there there. It’s okay, baby. I won’t let any weasels get you. You’re safe in my arms. I’ll protect you.” Tiny Sim sniffed and wrapped his arms around Jack’s neck. “Promise?” Jack kissed his head. “I promise.” Tiny Sim smiled and hugged him. Jack hugged him back and tickled him causing him to laugh.

“J-jack stop! Hahaha!” Jack chuckled and blew a raspberry on his tummy causing him to laugh harder. “Feeling better now?” Tiny Sim caught his breath and wiped his eyes. “Yeah. Much better. Thanks Jack.” Jack smiled. “You don’t have to thank me. Ready to go back to sleep?” Tiny Sim nodded his head. 

“Yeah. I’m starting to feel sleepy again.” Jack laid him back on the bed and laid down next to him. He pulled the covers over them and snuggled close to Tiny Sim resting his chin on his head. Tiny Sim smiled and moved closer to him. He closed his eyes and feel back into a peaceful slumber. Jack kissed his forehead and let his eyes fall. Tiny Sim had no more nightmares that night.


End file.
